


Words Have Power

by Changing



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Kind of Canon Compliant, Minor Character Death, Parents Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider and Rapunzel, blood mention, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changing/pseuds/Changing
Summary: "Words have power, Horace." Chestnut brown eyes, glossy with tears, stared back at her as she continued her lesson, her warm, vibrant voice calming the child almost instantly."The right words, with the right tone and sometimes," She winked and grinned down "with the right smile, can work actual magic in this world."Or: I saw angsty fan art and needed to write something for it.
Relationships: Edmund/Eugene Fitzherbert's Mother (Disney: Tangled), King Edmund/Fitzmom (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Words Have Power

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Queen Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/703318) by awkwardnessinwonderland. 



> This is entirely the fault of awkwardnessinwonderland on tumblr. Go check out their tumblr and cry with all of us.

Pen scratched inconsistently across parchment as she worked. Bouncing back and forth between a piece of old paper, covered in unrecognizable markings, an ancient, dusty book and her personal journal. Deciphering was tedious, yet, she found the repetition relaxing. And in this instance, unlike any puzzle she’d ever encountered, insatiably exciting. What she had before her held ancient secrets; power that was only rumored to be available to mere mortals such as herself. 

A power to break free from a curse her family had bought into for far too long. The piece of older parchment was clearly damaged and torn away from the rest itself but that didn’t stop her.

She stepped back from her work and studied it with gleeful madness. Proudly, she read back what she’d discovered.

"Crescent high above  
Evolving as you go  
Raise what lies beneath  
And let the darkness grow"

The baby boy in the cradle just near her desk started fussing. Mayim smiled, shook her head gently and moved to pick the boy up to cuddle against her chest.

"Just wait until you can speak. Words have power, Horace." Chestnut brown eyes, glossy with tears, stared back at her as she shared her insights, her warm vibrant voice calming the child almost instantly.

"The right words, with the right tone and sometimes," She winked and grinned down "with the right smile, can work real magic in this world." Baby gurgled and kicked happily, Mayim moved him to her hip and went back to look at the pages on the desk. 

She pointed out the images on the page she was translating to the baby.

"Our family has wasted too many generations guarding this wretched Moonstone. But!" She bounced the baby excitedly cooing at him "If I'm right, and I'm rarely not--you’ll get brains and looks from my side if you’re lucky--your destiny will be entirely up to you, my love.” She booped his nose for emphasis and laughed as he gurgled at her. 

“You will get to be a man of your own design." She lifted him and spun them around, collecting him back to be gently cradled in her arms and swayed softly, humming an old song. A song that only just came to her head a few months ago, when she started her work deciphering the scroll and told Adira of her plan. To locate the Sundrop and reunite the entities essentially destroying them forever. She would free her husband and son from the chains of the Moonstone, whatever it took.

Dancing slowly with the baby in her arms, she spoke aloud what she believed to be true. "We will no longer need to be concerned with the stone. All it will take is finding its counterpart in the Kingdom of the Sun. It's there I just know it; it has to be." She hummed, "I think you would enjoy Corona. It is beautiful there, the King is kind, if a bit of a stickler." She chuckled recalling her meeting with Corona’s royal family some few years prior. Prince Frederic could do with some loosening up.

As she swayed and reminisced the lids of Horace's little eyes drew closed and his breathing began to slow and deepen. "I love you, caramio." She kissed his small, fuzzy head and rested him gingerly back in his crib before turning to resume deciphering what she had of the scroll.

Suddenly, the fireplace and candles went out with a 'woosh' and a cold breeze cut its way along her spine. The only remaining light source was from the open door leading to the hallway sending an orange red glow about the space. Mayim stepped back to her baby, now violently crying, kicking and screaming.

"Shhh little one, shush" The light was suddenly blocked and Mayim turned sharply on her heel ready to fight before recognizing the large burly figure standing there.

"Edmund! Gods, you scared me," Turning back to address the baby she continued with a huff, “I was nearly about to tackle you, wouldn't that have been grand? Help me get him back down.” She leaned into the cradle, “Hush, sweet Prince, it’s only Papa, he did not mean to scare you.” She turned to side-eye her husband, cheeky grin wide and voice full of attitude. “I’m sure he’s very sorry for giving us a fright.”

But the man did not respond. He just stood there in the doorway steady. Battle axe in hand. Mayim stilled though Horace continued crying.

Worry crept up her sides as she took in the man in the doorway. Silent and solid with his head down.

"Edmund? Is there something wrong, why do you have your axe?" Slowly, his head moved up to fully face her. His eyes were glowing a brilliant blue. Mayim gasped and stepped backwards bumping into the cradle. Catching herself with a hand on the bar she was frozen in place. "Edmund?” She asked, determined to shake him back to himself. It did nothing 

"Edmund!?" He started to move but gave no indication that he acknowledged or heard what she said.

Heavy, steady footsteps drew him forward, his large, strong arm began to bring up the battle axe. Wielding the weapon as if he were going to strike. 

But he wouldn't, would he? Mayim's heartbeat was ringing in her ears, her breathing rapid. She knew her sword was aside her desk, she could dive for it; quickly! 

Stepping to her right, she planted her foot and lunged to her desk fumbling for her sheathed blade. The King stood still staring at the crying baby. Unsheathing her sword, eyes wide, Mayim's worst fear briefly crossed her mind 'is he going after Horace?'

"Edmund!?" She cried out. She had earned his attention. The possessed man turned back toward her not really seeing her. Continuing to move toward her and raising his axe again.

She had to get through to him somehow.

"Please, Stop! EDMUND!!" She screamed, sword drawn, ready to defend as the axe came down.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The sigil on the back of his hand tingled and burned. Quirin felt his eyes sting and a swirl form in the back of his mind but the full swallow of the Mind Trap’s possession didn't consume him. But why not? 

Suddenly, there was screaming from the direction of the royal family's chambers and it hit him. The King. 

Quirin ran as quickly as he could.

The screams were blood curdling and haunting. Tears stung his eyes as he raced through the castle. The mangled screaming continued down the stone hallways.

Until it didn’t.

When he finally arrived he found the Queen's study dark, the large figure of his King hunched over where his axe had landed, blue light shining against the ground glowing from in front of him. The light gave the blood on the floor a grotesque purple sheen.

Quirin looked away from the spreading pool of blood, nausea racing up his throat, he attempted to fool his mind that anything he saw on the floor was a simple trick of the light and not the disembodied arm of his Queen. His friend. He nearly fell.

Through the cracks he allowed between his fingers, he could see Mayim's form sprawled along the ground. Her sword shattered and scattered about on the stone floor. The baby wailed, the tiny Prince’s cries matching the pang in the knight’s heart. He couldn’t imagine what Edmund must be thinking.

Slowly, the blue light faded away and the king sank to the floor. His shadowed form visibly shaking as he took in the sight before them.

“What have I done?”


End file.
